User blog:Uniquemusician/Chapter 9 On the Run Part 2
'Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. And I loved Reality Fights I can’t wait til Kickin it in China it looks soooo good!!!! Oh, and there is a link to my Polyvore page on my profile if anyone wants to follow me I will follow back and I have some two sets on there for this story and another set which is for Ricky Weaver. I also have a Fictionpress my name is DontBeAfraidToShine I have uploaded one poem on there. I also just created my Kickin’ It wikia profile if you want to follow me on that also my name is also uniquemusician on there. And I have started to write a new story of Kickin’ It called “What is Love…Really?” if you havn’t checked that out yet go to my profile and please R&R Anyway thx!!! I also reply to my reviews through PM but if you rather it be in the chapter pages tell me. Thx!!! & Enjoy!!! ' Jake a.k.a Bullet was currently in the training room going through the gigantic obstacle course that when he was younger saw as something scary but now to him it was a piece of cake. At the end he did flips and rolls through lasers and sat down on one of the metal benches to take a swing at his water. Then somebody came through the training room doors. Jake was surprised it wasn't one of the guys but 'Father.' Jake watched him in curiosity as the 30 year old man walked over and sat on the bench with him. Jake asked, "What's up, 'Father’?” He became very surprised when 'Father' looked up and gave him the most serious, sad look he had ever given in him in his entire life he's been here. He then cocked an eyebrow at the man not sure what to say. Father spoke calmly, "Jake....You do know Blackstar had escaped earlier right?" Jake nodded slowly beckoning him to continue. Father continued, “Well...I sent some of your 'brothers' after her and her friend....well they almost got them...but...” He then stopped abruptly not wanting to say the rest. Jake seeing the look on his face knew whatever it was isn't good. Jake asked, "What? Tell me!" Father sighed and continued, "Blackstar and her friend jumped off her motorcycle into that wild lake with the pier and....the boys say she and her friend are....dead." Jake yelled, "What! No! She can't be dead!" Jake could feel tears filling up his eyes. His whole life he had been crying and hiding away from everyone. He never went against ‘Father's’ orders and the guys always made fun of him because he was such a softie. Blackstar always went against ‘Fathers’ orders not ever caring if she would get the whip. She was strong and a fighter but what only few knew was that she had a sensitive side. Whenever Jake was upset and couldn't sleep at night she would quietly sing to him in calm words until he fell asleep. Jake then looked at Father who was smiling like he won the lottery. Jake's muscles tensed with anger knowing the old man was happy Blackstar was finally gone for good. He was done listening to this cruel man and being his servant. Blackstar had been fighting this man for what was right her whole life. Jake knew Blackstar was still out there and it was time for him to fight back. With his soul filled with anger he punched Father right in the face...well almost. ‘Father’ actually caught his fist giving him an evil look he flipped him. Jake groaned in pain knowing there was no mat underneath him, but he needed to do this he needed to stay strong. ‘Father’ was up off the bench stepping on Jake's stomach and asked, "Why are you going against me Jake? You have never before?" Jake yelled, "Well, maybe it's time I do!" He then grabbed onto ‘Father’s’ ankle and twisted it. ‘Father’ fell off of him in pain. Jake took his chance and quickly jumped up from the floor and ran out of the training room. Line Break... Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open, to be hit with sunlight. He slowly sat up on the ground directing his brown eyes away from the steaming sunlight. He then looked around and was confused where he was; until every memory of the day fell back into place in his mind. The brunette then slowly got up from the ground trying not to burn his feet by stepping on the rocks. He looked around in hope trying to find Blackstar, but his face fell seeing she was nowhere in sight. Not knowing what to do, Jack looked down at himself. His black undershirt was basically all torn up, with no need to even wear it; Jack just pulled it off leaving himself shirtless. His eyes then wondered toward the red sweat pants on his legs that were soaking wet. He hated the feeling of soaking wet pants, but would rather wear that then go back home in his boxers. Jack then turned around to find no one other than Blackstar laying on the ground unconscious wiped out. Jack then became very worried noticing she was not breathing. He quickly ran over to the unconscious girl and started to shake her yelling, "Blackstar! Can you hear me? Please WAKE UP!!!" He yelled multiple times but to his dismay the girl didn't even flinch. Jack then came close to her face centimeters away from her lips. He thought: 'Okay...I've seen this on TV so I hope I'm doing this right...pray to God I am.' Jack then pinched Blackstar's nose and moved her head from the side to look at him. He took one good look at the girl and then pressed his lips against hers hoping to revive her. He then pulled his lips from hers feeling her chest rise and lower again; letting go. The girl's piercing blue eyes then fluttered open in her wet black mask as she started to cough up water. Now sitting up Blackstar looked at Jack in confusion and asked, "What happened?" Her voice sounded groggy still from coughing. Jack replied, "I don't know the last thing I remember was you pulling me off the motorcycle and then crashing into the waves. I guess we must have hit something to cause us both to go unconcious and then we just washed up on shore. And...I just woke up and found you but you weren't breathing so....I-I....uh..." Jack then stopped talking and looked down on the dirty ground suddenly finding it so interesting. Blackstar looked at him and asked, "What did you do?" Jack mumbled, "I uh... sorta I guess kissed you to revive you...uh...sorry." Jack looked up seeing Blackstar smile at him and she said, "You have nothing to be sorry about...you saved me...thanks..." Jack smiled and said, "No problem..." Blackstar slowly stood up from the ground and starred at the brunette for a minute. She then suddenly asked, "What...happened to your shirt?" Jack laughed while looking down at himself and then looking back up at the girl saying, "Wow...your probably the first girl who's asked me that question instead of drooling!" Blackstar laughed, "Yeah...well you get use to seeing muscles like that living with guys who've trained there whole life; for 4 years." Jack said, "Yeah...I guess but I just tore it off since it was basically...torn up from fighting those guys." Blackstar smirked and said, "Good idea," as she pulled off her white tank top , leaving herself in a white sports bra. She then looked up at Jack who was starring at her like she just streaked through a parking lot. She crossed her arms over her chest, smirking and said, "What? You've never seen a girl in a sports bra before boy?" Jack rolled his eyes and said, “Shut up.” Blackstar just smirked at the brunette and took his hand dragging him down the open road. Jack asked, "Do you even know where we're going?” as he shook the girls hand off from his and stopped her from speed walking any further. Blackstar turned around to face the brunette on her heel but cursed in pain. Jack quickly asked with worry, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Blackstar rolled her eyes at the over-protective brunette and simply answered, "I'm fine, calm down," as she took off her combat boots and tore off her dirty, wet, purple socks knowing it would be better to walk barefoot. She then threw her soaks wet combat boots into a nearby bush knowing they would be of no use. She then stood up and said, "To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know where we are but, I do know that San Jose or Seaford is this way," as she pointed the way down the road in the way they were just walking. Jack asked with curiosity in his voice, "How do you know?" Blackstar said, "It's a long story, let's just keep walking." As she started to walk past Jack. He suddenly gasped from behind her. Blackstar turned around in curiosity but then her face turned to confusion as the brunette's wide brown eyes became filled with pity. Blackstar asked as she walked slowly towards Jack, "What?" With confusion present in her sound of voice. Jack said still looking at her in pity,"The...T-The Black Warriors did that to you didn't they?" Blackstar squinted her eyes in utter confusion, while she exclaimed, "What are you talking about?" A serious look came upon Jack's face as he walked up toward the girl who was still very confused. He turned the girl around causing her back to face him. He then smoothly ran his index finger tracing the scar of the black star that was a few inches below her sports bra. As Jack traced the scar he said quietly, "They made this scar didn't they?" Blackstar could feel the warm heat of his finger as he traced the scar perfectly against her skin. She nodded her head glumly holding back tears from crying out of her piercing blue eyes, as every flashback of that day repeated in her head over and over again. Jack slowly stopped as he got to the end of the scar. He couldn't believe how big it was, it basically took up her whole back side underneath her sports bra. He slowly grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. Seeing the girl's once fierce blue eyes now full of sadness, he decided not to push her into telling him what happened and said, "Let's just keep walking." Line Break... Jerry exclaimed, "Kim, are you insane! Like seriously! His outburst grabbed the attention of the current customers hanging out and eating in Falafel Phil's. Kim grabbed the color of Jerry's black graphic tee and pulled him back down in the booth and hissed, "Would you be quiet Jerry! We are trying to plan something top secret here and your outburst aren't helping at ALL!" The blonde then let go of his collar throwing him back into his seat across from her in the booth. Jerry rolled his eyes saying, "I'm sorry gosh, Kim but I will not be part of this your plan is insane!" Kim snapped, "No, it isn't!" The blonde really didn’t think her plan was that bad. All Jerry had to do was dangle from the top of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo's Roof by a bungie cord, of course Eddie will be the one making sure Jerry won't literally fall to his death, and Jerry would just have to act terrified. Then Milton and her will confront Blackstar when she shows up to kick butt. It was as simple as that. The blonde then turned to Milton with innocent eyes who was sitting next to her, "Is it?" Milton looked at her with understanding eyes. He answered, "I'm sorry to admit this Kim but Jerry's right. You are going a little over the extreme don't you think?" A fierce burning angry fire then flashed through Kim's once sweet brown eyes. She exclaimed, "What! You agree with Jerry!" Eddie said quietly, "He actually is right Kim your idea is a little overboard. The blonde then turned her head swiftly toward Eddie who was chewing down on Falafel Balls. Kim exclaimed, "So Eddie you’re just going to sit there and stuff your face acting like one of your friends weren't kidnapped by ninjas. The blonde then slammed her hands down on the table and looked a terrified Jerry in the eye. She exclaimed, "And Mr. I'm So Bad, won't even bungie off a roof for a friend!" she then turned towards sharply to face a frightened Milton, "And out of all the decisions we've made in this kind of situation, you choose to agree with Jerry! Like seriously, I thought you were supposed to be smart Milton!" The blonde then stormed out of Falafel Phil’s ignoring the stares of the customers and the yells coming from the guys. She stormed into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and started to attack one of the innocent dummies someone had left out on the mat. As she kicked and punched, Jerry, Milton and Eddie cautiously and quietly walked through the Dojo's doors watching Kim kick and punch the dummy in anger. She stopped as she noticed the guys had come in. She snapped, "What!" Eddie and Jerry both pushed Milton toward the blonde. Kim rolled her eyes as she watched Milton step cautiously toward her. Milton said calmly, "Look, Kim we’re sorry we really want to help but...this just seems a little overboard..." Kim looked Milton in the eye and said, "Am I the only one who cares about Jack being gone?" Milton surprised said, "What! No! Jerry, Eddie and I care! I can't believe you would even say that Kim!" Kim gave Milton one last hurtful look and snapped, "You know what? If you guys would like to help me make this plan happen met me here tonight at the Dojo at 10:00, but if you don't then you’re not really a friend of Jack's or Roxy's. So, don't even bother to come near either of them once I find them because, I'm sure they would be embarrassed to be friends with cowards like you guys." With that the blonde confidently walked out of the Dojo leaving the three teenage boys' speechless. Line Break... Jack was awkwardly walking next to Blackstar on the open road. He was really bored and decided since they really had no idea where they were or would even at least make it to San Jose today he might as well get to know the mysterious fighter girl. Jack said awkwardly, "So...Blackstar?" Blackstar looked up at him with an expecting look. Jack asked, "Um...so is that scar on your back why they call you uh...Blackstar? I mean you don't have to tell me or anything I was just wondering..." Blackstar smiled at the brunette and said, "Well...actually they gave me the name before I got that scar, but I guess it's now a reason to call me Blackstar. Jack nodded his head in understanding. Something interesting to him then crossed his mind He then asked with a playful smirk while nudging Blackstar, "So...what are you and that guy...uh...what's his name Jake? Bullet?" Blackstar sighed sadly which caused Jacks playful smirk to turn into a frown. She said quietly, "He use to be my best friend he was actually almost my boyfriend...but let's just say I am no princess and the life I live is definitely not a fairy tale." Jack then took in her words and after a few seconds asked, "How do you know you’re not living a fairy tale. Blackstar gave him a quizzical look and answered, "Uh...because I've lived in that psycho dojo since I was eight years old and became a teen runaway when I was 11." Jack said, "Yeah, so what it doesn't mean you’er not living in a fairy tale you just won't know it until love happens. You just think too much of the way society makes fairy tales.” Blackstar stopped walking and turned towards the shirtless brunette. She laughed, "Wow...Jack Anderson is deep." Jack laughed but then stopped questioning, "Wait a sec..?" Blackstar turned to him with a look of confusion. Jack continued, "How do you know my last name?" Blackstar smirked and said while circling the confused teen, "I know everything about you Jack. Your full name is Jack Richard Anderson. You are 14. Your birthday is July 13th, 1997. You are a ninth degree black belt who attends the Bobby Wasabi Dojo at the Seaford strip mall on the middle class side of San Jose. You were raised by a single mother who is Amanda Anderson. You are an only child. You are athletic, charming, get decent grades, are overprotective and have somewhat of a hero complex. You hangout with Milton Krupnick, Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, and your crush Kim Crawford." Jack's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "How did you know I liked Kim! I mean…w-what how do you..know all this stuff. Please, tell me you’re not another Donna Tobin!” Blackstar laughed, "Look Jack, I’m not a Donna Tobin, she quickly added, whoever that is and you see when I decided to protect kids like you instead of helping my Dojo kidnap them. I thought oh…well I should probably find out who they’re after since they never tell me. Blackstar stopped and looked at Jack for a second checking to see if he understood what she was saying so far. Jack nodded his head while giving her a look, beckoning her to continue. Blackstar took a deep breath and continued, “So, one day when no one was in the household I snuck into one of their secret rooms in the training rooms and quickly made a copy of every person they were after. That night I spent the whole time analyzing each person’s profile and taking notes. And…well…you were one of the people who were in that file…” Blackstar abruptly stopped talking not knowing how to go on, without Jack finding out any other information he doesn’t need to know until later. Jack noticing the girl had stopped talking looked at her piercing blue eyes noticing they were trying not to come into contact with his chocolate ones. He asked in curiosity still looking through the girl’s eyes, “Was on the only one found in there?” Blackstar shook her head and said, “Well…no…it’s just…” Jack said, “It’s just, what,” as he stood facing the girl and crossed his arms over his chest, starting to get a little impatient. Blackstar sighed and said, “You’re not going to like who else is in there.” Jack said while shrugging, “Just tell me I’ll find out later anyway.” Blackstar sighed again. “Okay, so um…your friends Milton, Jerry, Eddie and…” Blackstar was about to finish but was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle engine. Her and Jack both turned around to find someone they never thought they’d see again and their eyes both widened in shock. A voice said, “What are you two doing hop on I’ll get you back to Seaford.” Let’s just say Blackstar’s shocked face turned into a deathly glare with her piercing blue eyes full of fire. So…do you think Jerry, Eddie, and Milton will show to help Kim? '' ''What do you think Blackstar and Jack will do on their journey back to Seaford? '' ''Who was the guy who showed up on the motorcycle that was a big surprise to Blackstar and Jack? '' ''I guess you’ll have to find out by reading the next chapter…well…maybe you will and maybe you won’t who knows… ;) '' '' '' '''I hope you liked this chapter. I know I said I wouldn’t update any of my stories until all my projects are over with and the school load went down but I luckily found some free time. My last project is hopefully on Wednesday. I have to give a verbal presentation, a keynote presentation that’s on my iPad and turn in a two-paged paper on Les Paul on Wednesday. So please wish me luck on that. The good thing is I finished the paper and the keynote I just need to practice my verbal presentation and I’m giving my presentation to a cool teacher. So please REVIEW. Again, please expect me to update by Spring Break which for me is in one week. Curse You HOMEWORK!!!=D ' 'IMPORTANT MSG ABOUT OLIVIA HOLT BEING BULLIED ' 'Oh…& most of you probably don’t know this but there is this twitter that people well mainly one person I think anyway makes fun of Olivia Holt and calls her the b-word and tells her she shouldn’t celebrate Christmas becuz she should die. I know that not everyone likes everyone and people have their dislikes of celebrities, I still don’t think it’s right to bad-mouth people especially over the internet it’s still called bullying. I don’t know about you all but I really don’t dislike any celebrity maybe there not my role model or who I freak out over but I don’t know them so I don’t bad-mouth them, because I don’t know them. Well, that’s just me but anyway let’s just make sure to help Olivia stay strong, because no one deserves to be bullied. And I remember I watched a video on youtube that Olivia was talking about how she was bullied in school becuz she was an actress. So idk if that person may be someone she has crossed paths with in life or not but still let’s make sure she stays strong and let’s support her every time we see something written about someone that’s bad. Let’s just really help all the celebrity’s being bullied to stay strong.=D ' 'Shine always, JJ ' 'P.S. ' 'Blackstar=Roxy ' '‘Father’=Roger ' 'Bullet=Jake ' 'Flex=Mike ' 'Flash=Teo ' Category:Blog posts